


the best they deserved

by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Facials, Hand Jobs, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, no homo bro, set in the gentleman's club era, so around 2012-2015, when they're really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy
Summary: the blood in the wateror how adding drew complicated things
Relationships: Chuck Taylor/Orange Cassidy/Drew Gulak, Drew Gulak/Chuck Taylor, Drew Gulak/Orange Cassidy, Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	the best they deserved

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this one awhile ago, decided to fix it up and post it. chuck's super in his head about being bi, so fair warning on that front. lot of internalized biphobia and jumping through hoops to make it not gay.
> 
> please enjoy!

Chuck thought that he probably should’ve turned down the offer, although it wasn’t really like the offer was ever made, rather implied. It went down like it usually did, Chuck got drunk, Orange got drunker and offered to suck him off after they both struck out at the bar. Maybe it was bad that it was becoming a constant, a pattern, but that was just how it was. And he wasn’t about to turn down a blowjob, not when they were seemingly harder and harder to get those days for some reason. He didn’t know the reason why, there was probably no explanation, he was the same Chuck who hadn’t had any trouble in the past.

But, whatever. Orange offered and he took it most nights. Just the two of them in some shitty motel room, Drew having no problems finding a girl to hook up with or having enough money to get his own room sometimes. Stolen moments, moments stolen from him and some hot girl, replaced with Orange on his knees...y’know. Like a good friend. Orange was a good friend, and it was...it was fine. Just the two of them, usually. Whatever.

But Drew was there too, unlucky like the rest of them for once, unable to get his own room as well. He was less drunk than Orange but far more drunk than Chuck was, which was probably the only reason why he had actually accepted the offer...

Or, well, the lazy hands pawing at both of their crotches, Orange sliding to his knees in front of them. Chuck ignored the way that it made him feel, seeing Orange perfectly willing to include Drew in that thing they didn’t talk about. He wasn’t the girl here, he wasn’t going to cry about how he thought he was special or some bullshit. No way, he was just...worried that Drew would tell everyone what they did in those motel rooms. That was it, worried that Drew would be a jerk, that he wouldn’t get that it was just a need. It wasn’t all the time either, sometimes, when he was feeling a little more moral or a little too worried about the whole Orange being a man thing, he’d push him away with a sneer. Usually, though, he wasn’t exactly one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

A gift Orange? Dude did have some fucked up teeth, so it was apropos. The point being that he wasn’t going to turn down a free blowjob, especially when he wasn’t exactly getting them anywhere else, no matter how much he liked to pretend otherwise.

But the addition of Gulak definitely complicated his thoughts on the matter. Made those facts that he wished weren’t true a little more obvious.

He was pretty sure that Drew didn’t even like him, scathing glare obvious on his prissy fucking face, levelled towards Chuck like a weapon. He wished Drew wasn’t there and he knew fully well that Drew wished that he wasn’t there as well. But it hardly mattered to either one of them, because it certainly wasn’t about liking each other.

Hell, it wasn’t even about liking Orange, who was currently kneeling between them, trading lazy little licks at the head of their dicks as he jerked them both off in that slow, languid sort of way. It was purely about getting their rocks off, not having to sneak around and pretend like they aren’t all pounding off at the same time in the same garbage motel room.

It was just easier that way. A friend lending a helping hand to two of his friends, playing the girl for them, two friends who were currently glaring at each other over his occupied head.

The fact that Orange blew him often enough was still kinda weird to him, the way he knew the sounds that spilled out of him, the way he had to reach down and jerk himself off halfway through it, it had all become a little too familiar to him. It wasn’t something he liked to think too hard about, knowing that feeling of Orange’s tongue, soft and silken, and the placement of the calluses on his hands, softer than his own, too rough to close his eyes and pretend that he was with a girl.

But adding the unfamiliar element of Drew made it worse somehow, made him feel a little lightheaded. He watched the glare fade off of his face when Orange leaned into him and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth to bite back a groan, noise slipping out anyway.

Realizing a little too late that it was fully weird to be gawking at Gulak while Orange gave him head, Chuck dumbly decided to double down on it, grin spreading over his face.

“Yeah? Thought you had no trouble getting laid, Gulak, why the hell are you bumming around here with us?” He said, threading his fingers into Orange’s hair and pushing him down further onto Drew’s cock.

“Shut up, Chuck.” Drew grit out, groan slipping past his lips.

Chuck laughed at that, free hand slipping down to tighten Orange’s grip on him. Orange did look pretty when he sucked dick, blue eyes lidded, cheeks pink, almost girl pretty, it was the only way he could reason with himself as to why he let Orange do it. 

“He’s a good little cocksucker, huh? Hot little mouth, and he doesn’t even gag that much when you fuck his throat.”

He had, in the beginning, but Chuck trained it right out of him. He didn’t really like to think about that though, how often they had done it, how many sessions it had taken for Orange to stop gagging around him. He was good at it, relaxing his throat, tilting his head back without Chuck having to do it manually.

“Stop talking.” Drew said, sounding a little too needy and desperate, voice thin and high.

With his grip on his hair, Chuck pulled Orange off of Drew and moved him over to him, slipping his dick past those eagerly spread lips and groaning appreciatively. Without the reservation that Drew had, he set about fucking into his face, thumbs brushing the little tears that formed at the corners of his eyes away.

Drew’s eyes stayed trained on the way his cock slid out of Orange’s mouth, spit slick and ruddy. Chuck grinned, pulling out and rubbing his messy dick over his cheek before sliding back in, the motion practiced.

“You’ve been missing out, Gulak. He’d probably let us fuckin’ Eiffel Tower him, get him bent over a bed and go to town.”

“Shut up.”

“I’d even let you have his tight ass,” Chuck continued despite Drew’s pleas, dirty just to make him squirm, “actually, no, his ass is mine.”

Drew didn’t need to know that he had never actually fucked Orange before, and he wasn’t exactly asking so Chuck was going to say if it was the case or not. Not..not that he would, that would be too far, right? But it slipped out of him, easy, he was just trying to fuck with Drew. Embarrass him.

He wasn’t sure why he was trying to embarrass Drew, they were both in the same spot. Fucking Orange’s mouth, telling themselves that it was just because they had no other option. And of course that was the main reason, but…

Whatever. That was the _only_ reason, at least for Chuck. Orange was blond, after all. Blond and small, with pretty pink lips. It wasn’t gay if he was blond. Duh. Who knew how Drew felt, maybe he was the gay one here?

Chuck pulled Orange off of him, practically shoving him towards Drew, who caught him easily enough and slid back into his mouth. It wasn’t the most productive way of getting a blowjob, it would definitely take longer with the way they were passing him back and forth, but Chuck found himself enjoying the way Drew and Orange looked together. Drew’s strong hands clenched in short, blond strands, dragging him down to slide into his throat. He slid his hands down, cupping his jaw as he started to fuck back into his throat, groaning appreciatively. Orange’s face was a total mess, spit down his jaw, cheeks all ruddy, but he took it, had learned to take it through nights like these.

He was a good friend to let them do this to him, let them use him like that. Chuck wondered what he got out of it, eyes flicking down his abs to see him tenting at the front of his jeans. Clearly, he got something out of it, Chuck didn’t know what, maybe sucking dick was fun or something? He wasn’t about to try it out though, leaning back a little to appreciate the sight of Drew’s hips pushing hard and smooth into Orange’s mouth.

Which was a little too gay of a statement for him, but he was drunk enough that he didn’t give a shit. Drunk gay didn’t count, plus it was practically hetero when it came to Orange anyway. Blonds don’t count, it was a proven, obvious fact.

Drew complicated that a little bit, brown hair and unmistakably male, but it wasn’t like he was touching Drew anyway. Even as he threaded his own fingers into blond hair and pushed Orange down onto Drew’s dick, inserting himself into the act, he was just being a good friend. 

Watching the slick slide of Orange’s mouth on Drew’s cock wasn’t as good as feeling it for himself, but he had to admit that Orange looked good sucking Drew’s dick. Good enough that Chuck couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight, not really registering that he was pretty much just getting a good eyeful of Drew’s dick as it disappeared down Orange’s throat. He never got to see it from that angle, the way his jaw looked, pink lips stretched open wide to accommodate for his mouthful. Blue eyes all watery, obscene little noises, hand palming lazily at himself as he let Drew fuck into his throat. It was a good look on both of them, even though he wasn’t really looking at Drew beyond watching his cock push past those lips, more focused on the sight of Orange flushing down his chest, disappearing past his slim hips. He was probably flushed all over too, right down into his pants, flushed cock leaking into his briefs.

It was a nice thought if he didn’t think about it too hard, Chuck’s hand coming up to stroke himself slowly while he waited for his turn with Orange. Watery blue eyes flicked over, catching his gaze and...Chuck didn’t really know why, but he felt a sort of fondness. Orange was cute, he could say it, anyone with eyes would say it. He didn’t really know why he had trouble going home with any girls, his teeth weren’t that big of a dealbreaker, they certainly weren’t for Chuck, and he had a great body and was always eager to please. Maybe he was too lazy for the girls, he did seem pretty content to sit back and take whatever was given to him, and girls didn’t really seem to like that. They saw some hot wrestler and they wanted him to throw them around a little, not too much, he couldn’t fuck a girl’s throat like he could fuck Orange’s, but they just wanted him to do all of the work.

And, yeah, he had to do all of the work with Orange as well but at least Orange let him fuck his throat. Even if his handjobs were super weak and lazy, at least he had that going. Of course, it wasn’t the same as fucking a girl, but at least he didn’t have to worry about Orange getting attached to him.

Pretty blue eyes stared directly at him, watery, tears starting to leak down his cheeks. Chuck clicked his tongue, brushing one of them away and smiling down at him. He was good. A good friend, letting both him and Drew use him for their needs. He probably didn’t get anything out of it either, just being generous. He felt good, stroking over his cheek for a little longer than necessary, just so he could be doing something with his hands beyond jerking off.

Drew had to go and ruin it though, of course he did. Prissy little bitch.

“I didn’t know you were...uh, y’know…” Drew said, guiding Orange back over to him, awkward enough that Chuck could feel a cringe rolling through his body, shivering.

“What? I’m not gay, man, shut up.” He said, groaning as Orange started to mouth at his cock, little licks at the head.

His fingers slipped into blond strands, tilting Orange’s head up so he could guide his dick back where it belonged, warm and wet around him, Orange moaning like he was super into it. He hoped Drew would let it go, distracted enough by the sight of a real man fucking their friend’s mouth that he would stop making those wild accusations. His dick was probably bigger than Drew’s, it wasn’t like he was going to let him get close enough to really check, so he was the bigger man and he hoped that his raw, hetero masculine energy would shut Drew up.

“But you’re getting your dick sucked by a man.”

Yeah. Of course not.

Chuck rolled his eyes, fucking up into Orange’s mouth with a rough snap of his hips. He forced himself to ignore the tears, clearly Drew had seen him being too soft with Orange and made some assumptions that he didn’t want to think about in the slightest.

“Orange doesn’t count.” Chuck said, scoffing as he stated the obvious.

“Uh, I’m pretty sure he does, Ch--” He started, but Chuck interrupted his ridiculous train of thought. 

“ _Uh_ , no he doesn’t,” Chuck said, huffing as he fucked deep into Orange’s throat, “he’s blond. Blond doesn’t count.”

Drew had the gall to look completely baffled by Chuck’s obvious and completely true statement, mouth snapping open and shut a few times as he tried to work out something dumb to say, like a fucking fish or something.

“Orange?” Drew started, voice turning soft, fingers petting through his hair, “You identify as a man, right?”

Orange nodded around his mouthful, rolling his eyes. Chuck growled and fucked into his throat harder, making him gag softly around him.

“Yeah, it’s gay then, Chuck.” He said, voice a little smarmy, like he had proven some big point, smirk on his face.

What a dick.

“But he’s blond.” Chuck tried again, but no dice.

“Blond men are still men, it’s gay.”

Drew clearly wasn’t listening to reason, so Chuck just muttered a _‘whatever’_ and set back to burying his cock down Orange’s throat. It was a better use of his time anyway, the faster he came, the sooner he wouldn’t have to deal with Drew’s shit anymore.

But then Drew was slipping his fingers into Orange’s hair and pulling him off to sink into his mouth, groaning appreciatively, and Chuck felt something curl in the pit of his stomach.

It was an ugly sort of heat, watching Drew fuck Orange’s face. Like he wanted to watch it forever, like he wanted it to stop. He wanted to be Drew, wanted to be fucking into Orange’s hot mouth without being interrupted, wanted to watch as they did this, not touching, just watching, like he wanted to push Drew away and never let him touch Orange again, like...like he...he wanted to be…

What the _fuck_?

No. He didn’t. He _wasn’t_. Drew was wrong. He wouldn’t even let himself think it, violently sending the thought to the curb before it could break through the fog in his mind. He definitely wasn’t interested in doing what Orange did, only interested in receiving it. Every weird, ugly thought swirled in his head, he didn’t understand any of them. His drunk, horny brain was just weird, that was the only explanation, this was all about getting off and that was it. A means to an end, Orange making the offer to the both of them, just about getting to nut in someone’s mouth instead of into his own hand.

Chuck needed to do something that wasn’t watching Orange get his face fucked by Drew, reaching over and trying to pull Orange off of him. But, instead of letting him go and being, y’know, a polite member of the threesome, Drew let out a pained little gasp and tightened his grip on Orange’s head. His other hand came around, fingers lacing around Chuck’s wrist, something which was super uncool, but not as uncool as the gasp that left Chuck’s lips before he could bite it back. 

It was real weird that Drew was touching him while he was fucking Orange’s mouth, and Chuck would prefer not to unpack the jolt of heat that went through him at the feeling of those fingers on his skin. 

So he didn’t. 

Instead, he moved closer to Orange and, by extension, Drew, practically stumbling into his personal space. Standing next to Drew, being practically hip to hip with him, it was more than a little strange. At the same time though, it was also more convenient for Orange, who didn’t have to be dragged and passed around. Instead, he could go back and forth effortlessly, bobbing his head in a way that was a little too coordinated for how drunk he was. So he didn’t think about it, didn’t let his dumb drunk, horny brain think about anything but the feeling of Orange’s hot little mouth.

The feeling of Orange’s mouth, hot, wet suction, was worth being in Drew’s personal space, hearing him moan and pant loud enough that it felt like it was right by his ear. He could feel the heat radiating off of him but, as long as he didn’t focus too hard on Drew, it was like he didn’t really exist, it was just him, Orange, and some third nameless dude that definitely wasn’t Drew Gulak.

Which got increasingly more difficult, as Drew seemed to start demanding attention for himself.

“Fuck, Chuck. You were right about his hot fucking mouth, holy shit.” He groaned out and Chuck flinched.

“Shut up.” He growled out, pulling Orange off of him and right back onto himself instead.

Drew had no business saying his name like that, _moaning_ it out. It made him shiver, made him clench his fists hard into Orange’s hair. Orange moaned around him, blue eyes looking up at him.

Pulling back, Orange coughed and gagged, and Chuck realized that it was because he gave him a particularly rough thrust without thinking about it. But he was reaching down and unzipping his jeans, pulling his cock out and starting to fist it like it fucking owed him money, roughly jerking himself off.

Seemingly giving up on going back and forth between them, Orange sat back on his legs and opened his mouth, tongue lolling out like the little slut he was, and Chuck knew what he wanted.

Chuck reached down to jerk himself off but a decidedly unfamiliar hand cut him off at the pass. Drew’s hand curled around his cock and started to jerk him off in Orange’s direction, and Chuck could help but let out a broken sound from it.

He should punch Drew right in his dumb prissy face, how dare he touch him like that? It was one thing when it was Orange, but Drew was like...an actual man, not blond and not that much shorter than him. He actually counted as a man, and he was jerking Chuck off so he could cum all over Orange’s face, and it was a hell of a lot for him to process.

Yeah, he should punch Drew. Probably shouldn’t reach down and jerk him off as well, fingers closing around his cock and starting to stroke him, using Orange’s saliva as a sort of lube, easing the slide. He probably shouldn’t thrust his hips up into Drew’s hand either, but his body was just moving on autopilot at that point, brain long gone from the equation.

Later, he’d blame it on alcohol and the women at the bar who didn’t want to sleep with any one of them. Ignore the fact that he’d hardly given them a second glance in favor of buying Orange more drinks, like...like he already had a sure thing. And he’d ignore the fact that Orange hadn’t tried either, that Drew was the only one of them who had even tried to talk to a girl. His arm slung over Orange’s shoulder, bringing him back to the motel when they wouldn’t serve them anymore, Drew lagging behind a little like he knew what happened when the two of them were in some seedy motel. A pattern, noticeable to someone who hadn’t been involved before, apprehensive yet anticipatory.

Drew could’ve pushed Orange’s hand away. Chuck had in the past, when he was more moral about the whole thing...or more willing to pretend like it didn’t interest him. That it wasn’t just the fact that he had no other options, that he’d gone out of his way to make it so he had no other options or...that Orange _was_ his option.

Fuck. He couldn’t think like that. Drew’s hand was around his dick and he couldn’t think like that, trying his hardest to think of anything else, to ignore all of it.

Anything to keep himself from having to take a deep look as to how Drew’s hand made him feel, how it felt perfectly natural to have a man jerking him off. The calluses were in different places on his hand but it made him feel the same way as he felt when Orange jerked him off as well, that forbidden hit of pleasure that he couldn’t help but chase like a shark that smelled blood in the water.

He just couldn’t admit that the blood he was chasing was about fifty/fifty with the water. Not yet, not ever.

Instead of admitting anything, he tried to get a handle on what it meant to pleasure Drew without thinking too hard about it. It was awkward, he’d never done anything like that before, Orange usually took care of himself after all, or finished without needing to be touched, which he also didn’t like to think too hard about. Instead, he tried his best to get Drew off as fast as possible, jerking him off until he sort of got the hang of it. It all was just a means to an end, and his end was coming up faster and faster, hips twitching up hard into Drew’s hand.

“Fuck yeah,” Orange moaned, back bowing slightly as he jerked himself off, eyes locked firmly on the cocks in front of him, like he liked what he saw, “fuck, that’s so hot, Drew...Chuck…”

“Yeah, baby, that’s right. Moan our names like that, so fuckin’ pretty.” Chuck said, grinning down at Orange.

Orange was familiar at least, and he was pretty enough that he didn’t have to think too hard, even with Drew’s far deeper moans getting louder and more frequent as they all chased their orgasms together.

One last twist of Drew’s wrist and Chuck was cumming first, which would’ve been embarrassing if Drew hadn’t let out what could only be described as a squeak, higher than any noise he’d ever heard Drew make before, as he came just seconds after Chuck had.

Through the haze in his mind, it was hard to tell where his cum ended and Drew’s began. The only thing that mattered was Orange taking both of their loads on his face, splashing over his cheeks and nose, dripping off of his tongue. A particularly fat drop clung to his bottom lip and he licked it away greedily, jerking himself off faster and faster as both Chuck and Drew made a proper mess of his face.

With one last high, pretty little moan, Orange was bucking his hips up hard into his hand, shooting off ropes of cum over his toned stomach. They both groaned at the sight, Chuck’s cock giving a little lurch and threatening to get hard all over again before settling back down.

“Fuck, that’s pretty.” Drew murmured, leaning forward and pushing cum into Orange’s hot little mouth.

Chuck and Drew groaned in unison when Orange closed his mouth around Drew’s fingers, sucking their combined release off of them. Chuck could only watch, transfixed as Drew fed him their cum until each and every drop was cleaned off of his flushed face. Then he moved lower, using those same fingers to feed Orange his own cum as well, sliding over his abs to gather each drop. Like he didn’t want to waste it or something like that.

“Holy shit.” He breathed, staggering back until he was sitting on the bed, watching in a daze as Drew actually bothered to clean Orange up beyond feeding all their cum to him.

It was more than what he usually did for Orange after they finished, he would usually just throw a washcloth at him. Drew, instead, was cleaning his face gently with a damp cloth, stroking fingers through his ruined hair and helping him into the one bed in the room. He helped him out of his ruined clothes, jeans tossed into the corner, briefs changed. Drew laid him on his side with the ice bucket on the ground, smiling at Orange and murmuring nonsensical praise, and Chuck was really starting to think that he was a shitty person.

Yeah, he probably was. He wouldn’t have done any of that, leaving Orange to just deal with it in favor of going to bed and drinking more. Maybe he’d have to try it next time, damp washcloth, helping him to lay down, that sweet little smile directed at him. Running his fingers through Orange’s hair, bending down to drop a kiss onto his sweaty forehead, Drew hadn’t done that but Chuck’s mind was in overdrive, thinking about taking care of Orange. But he couldn’t deal with it, couldn’t deal with the way his hands shook after spilling down Orange’s throat, nor could he deal with the way he looked with cum all over his face. Like he _liked_ it, like...like Chuck liked--

Drew was leaving Orange to sit next to him, pushing the bottle of bourbon that they had nearly polished off into his hand, and he figured that it was just another thing that he wasn’t going to let himself think too hard about.

“We’re...uh...we’re alright, right?” Drew murmured after taking a big swig of the bourbon, grimacing at the taste.

Were they ever really alright? It always seemed as if he and Drew were always about five seconds away from falling apart, held together by Orange and Swampy. But they hadn’t fallen apart yet, and Drew was looking at him like he wasn’t a total piece of shit…

So maybe he wasn’t that shitty of a person. Or maybe Drew was just as bad as he was.

Their fingers brushed as Drew passed him the bottle and he figured that he should really wash his hands, but it wasn’t like he could untouch Drew’s dick anyway. Even if he ripped his hand off of his body, the ghost of it would still be a dick toucher, plus the action of it already seeped into his brain, branded him as a dude who has touched Drew Gulak’s dick.

Behind them, Orange started to snore softly, and Drew was still looking at him, waiting for an answer. And he wasn’t going to do something stupid like kiss Drew or anything, but a part of him did start to wonder about what it might feel like, the intrusive thought stabbing him right in the pit of his stomach.

Gross. He didn’t like kissing girls, he probably wouldn’t like kissing dudes either. No probably about it. Whatever. Kissing Orange would be weird, the press of their lips together, he didn’t like kissing girls but...and he wondered what it might feel like to...his lips were soft around his cock. What would it feel like to push their mouths together, a deeper kiss, push him up against an alley wall when walking back to a motel room, getting his tongue in his mouth, his lips were soft on his dick…

And kissing Drew...his head spun. He couldn’t think like that. He wasn’t going to do something stupid like kiss Drew Gulak, wasn’t going to think about this the next time he was hauling a drunk, pliant Orange back to their motel room...he couldn’t think like that. He couldn’t let himself want something he wasn’t going to let himself have.

“Yeah, we’re cool. Shit happens, man, heat of the moment and all.” He said, grimacing from the taste of the Kentucky Gentleman down his throat, burning him from the inside out.

“Yeah, just lending a helping hand. I won’t need it next time, the girls in that place just totally sucked.” Drew said, taking another swig of the bourbon once Chuck passed it back to him.

Chuck laughed at that and it was suddenly all back to normal, or as close to normal as it could be after what they did together. Perfectly companionable, and that was all they ever were. Maybe even friends at some points.

“Oh yeah, totally. No talent here, next place will be better.” Chuck said, grinning over at Drew and letting an arm fall heavy around his shoulder.

He...he knew that he hadn’t been looking. And he didn’t know that he believed himself that things would get better, and he certainly didn’t know if this had been anything but the best they deserved. But Drew gave him a smile in return, and he figured that shit would probably figure itself out. But, if it didn’t, they just...wouldn’t talk about it.

And that was fine by him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you liked it! you can find me on tumblr, @ [ or-ng-c-ss-dy ](https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
